


Running Through Our Blood

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: It wasn't until later that night that Luke began feeling even worse, his skin feeling hot and it was starting to make his head feel fuzzy as he laid alone in Bobby's bed, breathing in the smell of his cologne that was clinging to the blankets. When his mother brought him soup and water, she placed a cold rag over his forehead and explained that Bobby had to run a few errands after school and wouldn't be back until even later that night. As ridiculous as it was, he felt like crying at that.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Running Through Our Blood

Luke should have known he was sick before he even left the studio that morning. It had been raining and dreary for the past few days, and he had spent way too much time outside, between riding his bike to Bobby's house and back to the studio. He hadn't felt at his best, but it wasn't until halfway through the day that he had started feeling truly bad. His head was hurting and he felt like he was burning up, not knowing where else to go, he rode over to Bobby's house even though he knew his boyfriend would still be at school. Luckily, his mother was there and happily let him into the house, sending him right up to bed when she saw the state he was in. Over the time he had been dating Bobby, he had gotten close to his family and was lucky enough to know he could go to them if he ever needed anything. 

It wasn't until later that night that Luke began feeling even worse, his skin feeling hot and it was starting to make his head feel fuzzy as he laid alone in Bobby's bed, breathing in the smell of his cologne that was clinging to the blankets. When his mother brought him soup and water, she placed a cold rag over his forehead and explained that Bobby had to run a few errands after school and wouldn't be back until even later that night. As ridiculous as it was, he felt like crying at that, but he knew it was just because he wasn't feeling well and just wanted his boyfriend to be home cuddling him already. A few hours later, though it felt like a whole day to Luke, the older man was returning home and hurrying up to his room once he saw the bike in the driveway. Immediately, he was worrying over him as he laid down to cuddle with him. 

While Bobby settled down with Luke, his mother went to get some medicine for him and something to help him sleep. Fingers were pressing through his sweaty brown hair, kisses being pressed over his jaw and down his neck, making him feel more relaxed than he had before. He always felt better when Bobby was there and he worried briefly about him catching whatever he had, but it was honestly inevitable that he'd get sick too and he didn't really want to push him away. Obediently taking the medicine he was given, he yawned and snuggled further beneath the blankets, blocking out their voices as they spoke to each other for a bit. He was just enjoying the feeling of Bobby's hand slipping through his hair and over his skin, occasionally letting his hand stop and his thumb stroking over his sweat-covered skin. 

"Let me know if you need anything else." Bobby's mother spoke to him gently, the same way she would speak to Bobby whenever he was hurt or sick. It made him smile a bit, opening his eyes to look at her and nodding at the words. He hoped he wouldn't need anything else for the rest of the night, but he knew he could always go to her if he needed something. He just needed to get some sleep and he was sure he would feel better in the morning, it was already helping to be near Bobby and being taken care of like this was certainly doing wonders. He assured her he would find her if he needed anything else, smiling a bit more as Bobby's lips brushed over his shoulder. "Try to feel better, honey." He watched her sleepily as she cleaned off the bedside table, grabbing the empty pill packets and the wash cloth. 

"Thanks, mom..." Luke murmured just loud enough for them to hear his words and Bobby's chest felt tight at those words. He knew things had been rough with Luke's family and hearing that made him smile a bit. His mother kissed Luke's forehead gently, but he was already nearly asleep by the time she did. Instinctively, Bobby leaned over a bit to let his mom press a kiss to his cheek as well before laying back down and curling closer to his boyfriend, arms wrapping tighter around him. As the light flicked off, he kissed the back of his neck and closed his eyes, just laying there for a few long minutes. The sounds of the younger man snoring hit his ears soon after and he smiled, hoping he would feel better once he woke up. Soon after, he was drifting off to sleep as well, still holding tightly onto him. 


End file.
